


Unmasked

by tvfanatic97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, No Midtown, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: When all of Ross' attempts to uncover Spider-Man's identity and get him to sign the Sokovia Accords fail, he sends his newest talented recruit- agent Michelle Jones- deep undercover as a student at MIT to finally unmask the vigilante.Edit- fic on temporary hiatus until further notice.





	1. Prologue

Michelle Jones’ experiences growing up as a woman of colour in the United States had shaped the woman she grew up to be along with the beliefs she held. The main core beliefs she held were simple: capitalism and the ostentatious wealth held by less than 1% of the population whilst the rest of the world scrounged to live was unsustainable and simply unacceptable, the patriarchal way in which society was set up hurt all those that partook and needed to be destroyed and finally, anyone who was in a position that involved supposedly looking after the citizens, including and especially super-powered individuals who had the potential to hurt millions needed oversight so as to be held accountable for their actions. 

It was this last core belief, a belief she came to hold following the emergence of superheroes and vigilantes in the 2010s and the associated collateral damage and civilian loss of life that had come with it, that saw Michelle signing up to join the newly formed Sokovian Accord Enforcement (SAE) Agency as a fresh-faced 17-year-old straight after graduating from high school.

Her keen skills of observation, her genius-level intellect and astounding adaptability helped her get accepted onto the programme despite being under the minimum sign-up age of 18. Once in the programme, these qualities further helped her to excel above her peers and complete the normally 4-year programme within just less than a year. 

She excelled in all aspects of the training programme from intelligence gathering to field work, including weapon-based and hand-to-hand combat, undercover work and transport operation- which included obtaining a flying license as well as pursuit driving. She scored full marks on all the purposefully impossible exams and tests thrown her way meaning she advanced through the programme at an accelerated rate. 

Suffice to say that kind of skill and excellence did not go unnoticed by the higher ups and exactly five weeks before her 18th birthday and a week before she was due to “graduate” from the agency’s training programme she was called up to the office of the Secretary of State and the man responsible for drawing up the Sokovia Accords and forming the SAE Agency to enforce the Accords, Thaddeus Ross. 

This was the fateful day Ross appointed her as a reconnaissance agent- an SAE spy, a role usually only given to those who had been within the agency for at least a decade or had a military background prior to joining SAE but Michelle’s performance was so impressive that she was appointed the role despite having barely graduated the training programme. She was then given her first assignment as a recon agent, an assignment that was incredibly difficult but would be a chance for Michelle to prove herself and set out her future advancement within the agency, according to Ross. 

Her assignment was simple: to uncover the identity of the superhero/vigilante who had refused to engage with the Accords and had thus far evaded SAE leaving them with no clues to his identity besides that he was possibly male- Spider-Man. 

After uncovering his identity Michelle was to convince him, by any means necessary, to not only sign the Accords but to serve an 18-month term in the Raft as retribution for the 3 years he had operated as Spider-Man, unsanctioned and illegally as he had not signed the Accords. Following failure to get him to willingly agree to those terms, Michelle was to kill Spider-Man- although Ross hadn’t said so using such straight-forward terms given that the SAE didn't officially have the power to execute anyone, it was heavily implied by his carefully chosen words and phrasing. 

Michelle did not sign up to the SAE for government sanctioned murder and she told Ross as such once all the details of the assignment were broken down for her and she was given her orders and so her assignment was officially altered so it was just to uncover Spider-Man’s identity and have him sign the Accords and serve a Raft term. However, Ross made it clear that if she failed to do so she was to inform either him directly or her handler agent Liz Allan so someone else would “take out” Spider-Man.

 

* * *

  

With just a few weeks’ worth of recon work along with monitoring both surveillance footage and social media activity, Michelle had triangulated his likely base of operations and concluded that Spider-Man lived within the Queens borough he frequented. She had also managed to track his recent activity and appearances to MIT and the surrounding area of Cambridge, Massachusetts leading her to surmise that he was possibly roughly her age- Michelle tried to ignore the implications of this given he had been active for the last 3 years at least- and had recently enrolled at the university hence the recent spike in appearances in the area. 

Her single-handed focus on the task meant she dedicated her life to uncovering Spider-Man’s identity and nothing else; she had even gone as far as to spend her 18th birthday driving around New York in a Toyota Hybrid that could pass as an Uber following Spider-Man around rather than celebrating with friends and family as any typical 18-year-old would have done. 

For Michelle, this job was the most important thing to her- decades of police officers killing unarmed black men and women with little to no repercussions had highlighted the importance of oversight and accountability for all those that were sworn to protect the citizens and whilst Police accountability had come a long way, little progress had been made with superheroes. This was why Michelle was so dedicated to the agency and to her job and this dedication easily enabled her to cut out everything and everyone in her life for the sake of her assignment and it was this sacrifice that saw her make incredible progress in unmasking Spider-Man within a matter of weeks.

Ross was beyond impressed with the amount of information Michelle had managed to gather with just a month of work when previously, his more experienced agents had found nothing with nearly 3 years worth of investigative work since the emergence of Spider-Man in 2016. 

He made quick work of setting her up in Cambridge in an SAE-owned house that was off campus that was spacious enough to enable storage off all the surveillance equipment, computers and weapons she would need. The house was also equipped with a basement interrogation room where she was to “convince” Spider-Man to sign the accords. He also used his governmental power to have her enrolled as an incoming freshman at MIT so as to find Spider-Man among the student body whilst working undercover as a student herself to make it easier. 

This was how Michelle, or “Mary Jane ‘MJ’ Watson” according to her new student ID card, found herself as a new MIT student majoring in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science with a minor in Music and Theatre Arts; Michelle figured by doing such drastically different courses she could expose herself to a whole array of students enabling her to uncover Spider-Man's identity more easily. 

Her work was set out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, unfortunately my laptop is broken and I'd forgotten to back this fic up elsewhere and I've lost everything I'd written thus far so this fic is going on a temporary hiatus whilst my laptop is fixed and I try to recover lost files. If I'm unable to recover it then the hiatus will a bit longer whilst I try to re-write it :(  
Some good news is that I'd backed up 'Lessons Learnt' and my other AU so I'll still be able to wrap up Lessons and I'm going to start posting the MJ as Spider-(Wo)Man fic this weekend.  
I'm really sorry again, hopefully I'll be able to post this soon :(

Find me @tvfanatic97-2 on tumblr and @tvfanatic97 on twitter x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again- thanks so much for checking out 'Neighbors' and 'Lessons Learnt'. Speaking of the latter work, I have not abandoned it I have all of it written out but I'm not entirely happy with some of what I've written so whilst I go back and re-work it I thought I'd start posting this work then I may alternate between updating this and Lessons.
> 
> I know this chapter is really short but it's just a prologue to introduce the story, it didn't feel right to jump straight into MJ's undercover college experience without setting it all up first; the chapters after will be much longer dw. I will try to update this once weekly, should real life permit and you can follow me on my other social media accounts for updates: @tvfanatic97 on twitter and tvfanatic97-2.tumblr.com
> 
> This is also an AU where police are held accountable for murdering unarmed black people :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and as always, feedback is much appreciated! x


End file.
